Trials of the World Chapter 2
Greetings, readers~. I hope you are doing well. After a massive revision of my first chapter long ago, I now feel more comfortable writing the second chapter. After the whole situation with Xei, now Kyoto has finally begun his journey out into the world. The real adventure starts here! Chapter 2 Play: Trials of the World, Opening #1, Get Over Summary of Last Chapter/Setting: Kyoto finally began his journey out into the world. However, luckily for him, his departure saved him from an upcoming tragedy to Xei. Due to his dozing off, the sea has dragged Kyoto to West Blue's most notorious island, Smear Island. An island that contains three towns, Tar Town, Fuego Town, and the worst town of the three, Torch Town. Smear Island is known for its infamous Spring Cleaning event, an event in which is only found within Torch Town. However, due to unknown reasons, Spring Cleaning hasn't happened in the last 15 years. After the events of 15 years ago, the Marines have stopped coming, less and less people came to visit Smear Island, and the population has reduced exponentially. On the shores of Smear Island, near Fuego Town is where we shall begin our chapter. On the shores of Smear Island, some Fuego Town residents find a person sleeping on a boat, but then drag him out of it and rest the body on the sand. They survey the body to see if the human is capable of being eaten. ???: "Do you think he's tasty?" Kyoto: What's that noise...? ???: "I dunno. He's really pale for a regular person. He's probably sick," they say while poking Kyoto with a stick. Kyoto: do I feel like someone is poking me...? ???: "Well, even if he isn't tasty, it's still better than nothing. We're all STARVED!" you could hear his stomach growling. He puts his hands on his stomach in pain. "Come on! Let's take him back with us!" ???: "I guess. I mean, like you said, something IS better than nothing," the person makes a final poke to Kyoto, in which Kyoto got up rather quickly, shocking the residents Play: Restless People Kyoto: "What in the WORLD do you think you're doing poking me with a stick?" ???: "Oh. So you're alive. How bothersome." Kyoto: "Wha...?" ???: "Yeah. I mean, the least you could've done was stay asleep until we cooked you up and ate you." Kyoto: "Eh...?" ???: "You're a real heavy sleeper too. I don't understand how it took you so long to wake up. We took you out of your boat, hit your head against the boat by accident, dragged you on the sand, spoke for a few minutes... You know. The usual stuff." Kyoto: ???: "Something wrong?" Kyoto: "Just... Just forget it..." Kyoto sighs and wipes the sand off of his body. "Well, at least you guys could tell me your names and where I am." Character Profile: Fuego Town Resident, Marsho, Age 18 Marsho: "I'm Marsho." Character Profile: Fuego Town Resident, Ippon, Age 21 Ippon: "And I'm Ippon. You're on the shores of Smear Island near Fuego Town, our place of residence." Kyoto: "Smear Island? I know I've heard that name somewhere before," Kyoto ponders for a few moments, but then yawns becoming bored in trying to remember a trivial name. Ippon: "You don't know what Smear Island is? Geez, no wonder you acted the way you did." Marsho: "Smear Island is West Blue's most infamous island. We've been nicknamed the 'Island of Death' because anyone who enters will surely receive a horrible death," Marsho's stomach rumbles again, and he covers it in pain once more. Kyoto: "Hm? Are you alright?" Marsho: "Y-yeah... I'm fine. Just, we haven't ate in days. We're starving." Kyoto: "Don't you guys have any food?" Ippon: "If we had food... Don't you think we would've had some by now?" Kyoto: he rubs his head. "I guess you're right. However, why don't you guys have any food?" Stop Restless People Marsho and Ippon become silent. They glance at each other and then at Kyoto with a sorrowed expression. Ippon: "W-well... I think the town chief can do a better job at explaining the situation... Come with us." Marsho and Ippon take Kyoto with them to Fuego Town. In the distance, a floating eyeball is seen spectating the three people. It then floats away to a different location, disappearing from sight. ~Smear Island, Fuego Town~ Kyoto, Marsho and Ippon enter Fuego Town. A town on the brink of destruction, many people will do whatever it takes to survive. Many dead corpses are seen around the area, however, most have died due to starvation or illnesses. The buildings themselves are crumbling at the seams. Many of the residents are walking very slowly due to their weakened bodies. Kyoto looks around with a shocked, yet displeased face. Marsho: "This is what Smear Island has become. I mean, we weren't the greatest island to begin with, but, at least we were able to survive in much better conditions." Kyoto: "Much better conditions? What happened?" Ippon: "Well, th-" A coughing old man interrupted Ippon from speaking further. He wears a tribal turban, with very unkempt and mostly destroyed clothing. Due to his age and weakened body, he is forced to use two canes for walking. Character Profile: Fuego Town Chief, Okto, Age Unknown Okto: "*cough* Well, it seems we have a visitor. However, considering you're still alive, Ippon and Marsho failed in eating you. *cough*" Kyoto: eating people all these people think about? "I-I guess." Okto: "Why have you come here, child? Don't you know that Smear Island is a dangerous place?" Kyoto: "Well... Despite the wanting to eat me, you guys seem to be very kind people." Okto looks at Kyoto for a few seconds and then at Ippon and Marsho, and finally back at Kyoto. Okto: "I guess you're right there. *cough* I will ask once more. Why have you come here? Smear Island isn't a place for visitors, especially children." Kyoto: 25... "Coming here wasn't my intention. I fell asleep on my boat, and the waves took me to this island, apparently." Okto: "*cough* I see... *cough* To answer your earlier 'question', however, Smear Island residents have become rather soft in the time span of 15 years." Kyoto: "Why?" Play: Xion's Theme Okto: "*cough* *cough* It all started 20 years ago... Torch Town's annual Spring Cleaning event took place. An event in which two residents per household were forced to participate, and anyone who disobeyed this rule would lose their lives, including their household and everyone in it. Between the three towns on Smear Island, Torch Town is the most infamous. This event has been around for generations, and the Marine attempts that have tried to stop it were all in vain." Kyoto: "Aren't the Marines supposed to be this 'Strong Force to be reckoned with'?" Okto: "Ho ho ho *cough* *cough* *cough*. You would think so. However, it seems that the Marines didn't think this travesty was too important, as they eventually stopped coming. Anyhow, a certain individual lost his parents in that Spring Cleaning event. During the chaos of the event, he was able to slip out and seclude himself for 5 years, which in turn made people believe he died in the event. However, he returned to Torch Town after those 5 years and slaughtered every resident there, including those not participating. *cough* However, for some odd reason, Marines came, and this time, they brought a Marine Commander with them. Normally, we would receive fodder Marine forces, but of course, those weren't capable of stopping Spring Cleaning. Anyhow, the individual was capable of defeating all the Marine forces. That was the last time the Marines have bothered coming to Smear Island. I've heard rumors that they were planning on adding a Marine base so that Smear Island would become a better island in the eyes of the World Government." Kyoto: "That's awful... But, you still haven't explained why you are all so weak and starving. If Spring Cleaning is an event that only happens in Torch Town, why would this town suffer?" Okto: "*cough* Because once Spring Cleaning ended, the individual has made this island his domain. *cough*" Kyoto: "His domain?" Ippon: "Correct. He's regulated all products that enter Smear Island to enter Torch Town, and he would eat everything we've tried to ship here. However, there were some times that we were lucky enough some shipments from the ship that shipped them here. We do believe, however, that he showed some mercy towards us in those instances." Kyoto: "Mercy? What do you mean?" Marsho: "Look up there," Marsho points to the sky, and a floating eyeball is seen watching over the town. Kyoto: "What is that?" Okto: "It's his Devil Fruit power." Kyoto: "Who is this person you guys keep talking about? And Devil Fruit power? I've heard that name before, but it'll take too much time to remember something so trivial," Okto: "Ho ho. You certainly are a strange person. So carefree, yet so ignorant." Kyoto: thanks for the compliment... Okto: "*cough* The individual that caused this issue is named Rando. Rando of the Thousand Eyes. He's eaten this special type of fruit called a Devil Fruit. We only know so much about them, but they're a special fruit that bestows power on to the consumer. It seems that Rando has eaten some sort of eye fruit. He monitors all the towns with it. He only leaves Torch Town when shipments have arrived. We have considered trying to fight him, but, it would be in vain. He's too strong for us." Kyoto: "...Then I'll fight him." Marsho, Ippon and Okto look at Kyoto with a shocked expression. Okto: "Y-you're joking *cough* *cough* *cough*. Not even a Marine Commander could beat him. And that was 15 years ago. Who knows how much stronger he's gotten since then!" Kyoto: he yawns "Perhaps, but I won't know till I try. Besides, this Rando guy sounds interesting. There's nothing to lose here." Marsho: "Except your life!" Kyoto: "Maybe. But, I won't know till I try, right?" Okto: "..." Okto stares at the sky for a minute or two, and then looks back at Kyoto. "Alright. I'll put my faith in you. Torch Town is east from here. It's in a worse state than this town. You'll find much more corpses there than there are here. I wish you the best of luck." Ippon: "Yeah! Don't die on us!" Marsho: "Make sure to show him who's boss!" Stop Xion's Theme Kyoto: people of this island are... Interesting to say the least. "I promise to stop Rando's reign," Kyoto's stomach begins to growl. "Oh... But first, do you guys have any food?" Okto: "...No... We're starving, remember?" Kyoto: "Right..." Okto: "However, perhaps Tar Town has some food that they could spare. Tar Town is west from here. Between the three towns, Tar Town is fairing the best, but, it's still not in the greatest condition. The walk is too long for us. If we attempted to go there, and gamble our lives with the slight chance of food being there, we'd more than likely die along the way." Kyoto: "Alright. Understood. I'll come back soon, hopefully with some food for you guys. Thanks for your help." Kyoto bows to Okto, Ippon and Marsho and then heads out to Tar Town. The eyeball that loomed over Fuego Town has disappeared into the sky and headed to Torch Town. ~Smear Island, Torch Town~ The eyeball has returned to Rando, and then disappears, as its usefulness has been reached. Rando: "..." Play: Trials of the World, Ending #2 VT9MTEt5CVk <-Previous Chapter Next Chapter->